A Moment Of Weakness
by Impossible for you all
Summary: Amy catches the Doctor at a moment of weakness. Nightmares, they get the best of us.


Heya, first doctor who fic. hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: not mine, wish it was though :(

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late. Too late for any sane person to be up, but then again, since when have I been sane? I had certainly proved insanity at more than one occasion. Four psychiatrists had to prove _something._ It had been around two months since I had started travelling with the Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. He had come, quite literally, crashing into my life and refused to get out of it again. I smiled slightly at the memory of him; soaking wet with his head sticking out of the odd blue box that was lying on the remains of my garden shed. Ever since that night, I had found it unbelievably hard to sleep.

I was waiting, always waiting for him. Then he appeared, and for twenty minutes, we had an adventure. We saved the world. And then he left, promising five minutes. When he found me again, I didn't have to wait anymore, but if anything, I wish I did. Don't get me wrong, travelling with the Doctor was amazing, but it did have its downsides. The things I had seen….they were the definition of hell, so I guess I have just cause to have nightmares. But still, it did mean that either way, I was up at around three in the morning, earth time, wondering round the never-ending innards that made up the TARDIS. I say earth time as I don't even know if the TARDIS has time, or days and nights.

I must ask Mr Custard that at a later date. He still eats fish custard occasionally, by the way. He tries to hide it of course, but his skills of deception were almost as bad as his eating habits. I grinned to myself as I remembered the last time I had caught him. He had the distinctive look of a deer caught in a pair of headlights, his eyes wide with surprise. His mouth was slack and he had one arm raised, the hand at the end still clutching a fish finger. I remembered the splatting noise the custard made when it hit my shoe. I remembered his shriek of disdain when I then tipped the custard over his head.

I stubbed my toe, bringing me out of the memories I had lost myself in. swearing profusely, I hobbled down another unknown corridor, making a mental note to ask the Doctor if there was any chance of laying down carpet in substitute of the harsh metal flooring that was in these corridors. My toes were suffering. As I rounded another corner, I came to a door that surprisingly, I knew what was in it. It was Donna's bedroom. I had been in there briefly before, but never explored it fully. It felt like an invasion of her privacy in some way. Moreover, I knew that the Doctor wouldn't want me in there, not that that had ever stopped me before. As a glanced at the red door, something caught my eye at the end of the corridor. It was another door, one that I had never seen the likes of.

It was jet black, but it had the same multicoloured sheen that you get on oil. As I approached it, I noticed some other odd details. All around the door frame, there were circular carvings that looked almost like a language but it was certainly one that I couldn't understand. That confused me. The TARDIS translated all manner of dialect inside my head, whether they were alien or human. I glanced down the door and noticed something that made me smile. A letterbox. It was so, so….him! I guessed what the room was, and I knew I shouldn't go in, but still…one look couldn't hurt… I leant of the door slightly, which opened readily for me. I stepped cautiously, not knowing what could be strewn on the floor, knowing the Doctor. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, my suspicions were confirmed. It was his bedroom.

The walls were covered with shelf upon shelf of random space tech. this also occupied his desk and most of the floor. My eyes darted round the room trying to identify even what a tenth of it was. The ceiling pulsated with light, slowly and rhythmically, just like breathing. My eyes continued their journey around the room, and I noticed that in the opposite corner to me, was a king-sized bed, and on it lay the Doctor. I had always pondered on the Doctor's sleeping habits, but it had never been relevant to ask in conversation. I crossed the room in several strides and stood over him, just watching his face. He was still fully clothed, right down to his trademark bow-tie, and he was curled up on a tight ball, his hands folded into him, a frown on his young face.

Lifting my hand, I carefully ghosted over his eyelids. My fingertips traced his features carefully, almost not touching him. I knelt down next to the bed, and listened to his breathing. It was slow, but powerful. Every so often, he'd let out a sigh of contentment. I smiled at his as I brushed his hair out of his face. Then he started to shake and shudder. He started tossing and turning, almost convulsing off the bed. He had started to moan what sounded like: "No…not her. Leave her alone. Please no…make it stop…." I wasn't sure quite what to do. Making a quick decision, I put a hand on either side of his face and spoke gently to him

"Hey, it's ok. Your alright, I've got you. You're safe, everyone's safe." My thumb rubbed his cheeks lightly, in what I hoped was a comforting manner. He stilled slightly, his mumblings almost quietening completely. Then he shot bolt upright suddenly, his eyes wide in terror, his mouth open slightly. I could see the glisten of tears in his eyes; hear the sound of his erratic breathing. He turned to look at me, like he was ashamed.

"Amy, I….." then he broke down. I sat on the bed and held him like I would a small child as he sobbed into my shoulder. I could tell that it had been a long time since he had showed any emotion in front of anyone. Especially a companion such as me. I rocked him gently. It could have been minutes, seconds or years, but eventually he quieted. He pulled away and looked at me, clearly fearful of what I was thinking.

"Amy, I'm so sorry I-" I cut him off quickly

"No, Doctor its ok. I'm here ok? "He nodded.

"Now, why don't you actually take _off _the bow tie and try to get some sleep, eh?" he grinned sheepishly at me as I turned to walk out. I only had to take one step before he grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw his eyes had turned fearful again.

"Will you…will you stay with me? Please?" I couldn't resist the pleading in his eyes.

"Of course, now you change into something that resembles pyjamas and I'll be back in a minute." He grinned he crooked grin at me and nodded.

"Right you are, Sergeant Pond!" he saluted me as I walked out of his room.

I ran back to mine and grabbed my phone. Rory was still texting me and I wanted to turn my phone off. I hurried back to the Doctor's room and stood in the door way. He was sitting up against the headboard in nothing but some fleecy pj bottoms. His arms were crossed loosely against his bare chest, his head tilted back against the headboard with his eyes shut. He was mouth watering. He obviously sensed me hovering in the doorway as he opened his eyes and grinned at me. Uncrossing his arms, he patted the spot next to him on the bed. For some odd reason I was nervous.

I strode over to the corner, and crawled up to where he had patter. I curled into his side, laying my head just under his right shoulder. I didn't want to look at him; I would be too embarrassed. I knew that everything would be different after this, but it felt so right. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head. It was oddly comforting. It gave me the confidence to lift my head and meet his gaze.

"Hi" he grinned at me.

"Hi" I said back, almost mockingly.

"You want to know a secret Amy?" he whispered to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His smell was intoxicating.

"Go on" I mumbled back to him.

"You're the first companion ever to see my bedroom" he smiled and his eyes glinted as he continued, "And do you know why?"

"Why?" I questioned, as I knew he wanted me to.

"Because you, Amelia Pond, wonderful impossible Amelia Pond, are the only one to ever see me at weakness. And for that, I will never be able to thank you enough"

I gave him a questioning look. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine, his bright green eyes seeing right into my soul.

"You, Amy, are the only one who has ever been the one to comfort me, instead of the other way around. Never, has anyone ever been at my side in the dark. Never has anyone ever protected me from the shadows. No one, but you" I was stunned. I had never realised how alone this man was. I had always thought that he had someone. Now I saw, that he lived for centuries. Each human he had, were like blinks to him. It was then I vowed that I would stand by him. I would protect him from the terrors of the night. Slowly, almost as though he was scared, he leant down and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was hesitant and scared at first, but then it grew more passionate. He ended it, only to press a second, sweeter kiss to my lips. One that wasn't fuelled by months of pent up feelings and bad dreams. When we pulled back, my eyes were closed. I could feel him pull me ever closer and gently crush me to his chest.

"Now Miss Pond, I believe it was you who mentioned some sleep?" he grinned down at me, as I smiled right back up at him.

"Do I have to? I'm perfectly happy just lying here" I stifled a yawn "I'm not tired, I promise" he chuckled at me and shuffled down so we were in a position that wouldn't leave us with hideously bad backs and horrendous cricks in our necks.

"Now now, I can see those bags under your eyes." He traced sed bags with his fingertips, almost as if he was trying to wipe them away.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I questioned. I didn't want this to turn out like my childhood dreams, where id wake only to find myself cold, confused and most definitely alone.

"Ill be here with you always Kui'La" he whispered I my ear, making me shiver

"What did you just call me?" I whispered back

"Kui'La. Its gallifreyan for love. I haven't spoken gallifreyan to anyone for a very long time, Amy. It feels good to again" he mused, his eyes staring at something far off. I laid my head back down onto his chest, tracing circular patters with my finger tip. He started to hum gently. Then he sang, his voice like mountains streams and wind whistling through tree tops. It was a lullaby. I presumed it was in gallifreyan, as I couldn't understand any of it. It was sad and melancholy, yet beautiful. Slowly, I was lulled to sleep. As I drifted off, I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper into my ear.

"Amelia Pond, my Amelia Pond, I love you" I smiled drowsily and whispered back

"I love you too Doctor"

* * *

so, what do ya think? rate and reveiw!


End file.
